Protector
by Moonlit Water Sunny River
Summary: Giftfic to Misuki Anime Miko! Envy never knew that having a new master would feel like this. Edward never knew this secret about the homunculi. Defeat does not always mean death. Fluffily angsty EdEn


**A/N: Misuki Anime Miko's present for being the 20****th**** reviewer on my story ^^ *throws streamers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or Envy would have more screen time. I also don't own the homunculus concepts below. They're from The Dragon Rider by Cornelia Funke.**

**Warnings: Angstfluffemoluv, EdxEnvy**

**Inspired by: Glades of Summer by Sirenia**

**PART ONE**

Envy watched silently by the boy's bedside, eyes raking over his tousled sunflower locks, his bare chest rising and falling, the scars that cobwebbed across half his torso and culminated in a painful-looking puckering at the cold automail port. The blanket covered his legs, and only the waistband of his light blue boxers was visible above the white sheets.

A stray strand of hair lay across Ed's forehead, plastered there by the heat of the midsummer night. The homunculus brushed it away, and gently traced the contours of his face.

"It's one of the unwritten rules of being a homunculus. Your loyalty goes to the one who defeats your master. Dante was my master…you defeated her by stealing away the Philosopher's Stone. I am bound to you, to your will, whether you know it or not."

Ed stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing in a scowl. Envy crouched down over the alchemist, tendrils of green hair curling on his chest.

"They also say that when a homunculus gets too attached to someone, they die when that person dies. I don't believe it, but none of us have tried it out yet."

Envy cocked his head in thought. "It's strange. I've almost forgotten why I wanted to kill you now. You're so different…so much…You care too much, that's what hurts _you. _That hurts me now that I'm bound to you as a slave. Why you?"

In sleep, Ed's shoulders made a noncommittal movement that looked eerily like a shrug. Envy placed the back of his ice-cold hand on the sixteen-year-old's forehead, willing some of the warmth to travel to him.

"That sounds a lot like complaining, doesn't it?"

His hand trailed down to Ed's chest, and he bent down.

"The truth is…"

Green strands made a curtain around their faces, the one quietly sleeping and the one who didn't dream.

"I don't really mind."

Envy touched their lips lightly together, just a feather-touch, but it sent an unfamiliar feeling through his face, his entire body.

Warmth.

"I'll be there, Edward. I'll be around every corner, making sure you don't get hurt. You'll never know, not if I can help it, but in the end, it doesn't matter whether you know or not.

"It matters that _I _know."

**PART TWO**

Feather-light touches awoke Edward from his slumber, but he didn't open his eyes. The words whispered into his ear made sense in a twisted way, and then…

Envy's lips were cold as ice, but soft. Ed's sense of self-preservation stopped him from kissing back, or at least bringing Envy closer, but his body ached for more.

"…it doesn't matter whether you know or not. It matters that _I _know."

A sense of relief, a lifting of responsibility, flooded through his body. Envy would keep him discreetly out of danger for as long as they both may live. Well, until someone defeated him. But Ed wasn't one to dwell on the cumbersome details. Besides, Envy had…Envy had _kissed _him. He doubted anyone would even get near enough.

Taking the risk, Ed cracked open his eyes just a silver. Envy was leaning on the windowsill, watching the moon. The platinum beams turned his hair silver-and-black and his customary skirt and tank-top were shadows against his alabaster skin. The red Ouroboros tattoo on his thigh had been replaced with a symbol as familiar to Ed as his own right hand – the flamel, also emblazoned on the body Al had been trapped in four years and on the back of his coat.

Ed smiled faintly, and closed his eyes again. He didn't doubt that Envy was bound to him now – the flamel proved that. The thought crossed his mind to tell Envy that he had been awake, but he dismissed it.

The next night, Envy stood by Ed's bed again, kissed him gently and felt the warmth suffuse his body. "Damn you, chibi, you've got me falling in love with you. It's easy to hate someone when you're allowed to kill them, but when you're not, well, it's harder."

Ed hid his smile, and kept his chuckle mental, only stirring in his sleep. Envy was gone by morning, it seemed…

"Nii-san! Can I keep him? Please?"

The kitten mewed plaintively and burrowed into Ed's arms – his definition of 'discreet' was very strange.

"Fine."

**A/N: Eeeh, cute…and ridiculously OOC . sorry…Hope you like it, Misuki Anime Miko! And everyone else of course XD**


End file.
